


No Such Kiss

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sunlight Jr. (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gen, Past Abuse, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Life comes and goes and sometimes it likes to bring up stuff at the worst damn time.





	No Such Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write some Sunlight Jr shit for awhile but was lacking motivation... This isn't something I planned but whatever, it works for now I guess.
> 
> Anyway, this was kind of steamed from a comment NR stated in an interview about his character from the movie: "He's such a hard guy on the outside, but he just wants her back. He misses her and he doesn't know how to tell her that." And he commented that Justin had jealousy in him over Richie and anger at her and it just kind of sparked this weird fucked up thing you see before you... I don't know y'all. I just rolled with it.

Justin's hands twitch on the steering wheel of his Jeep Wrangler, head lulling back slightly as he sucked in a deep breath, releasing from his nostril along with a mild groan. He rolled his head on his shoulders, pulling and releasing at the muscles in his neck as the hand not flexing on the steering wheel was digging into bleach blonde locks at the crown of the skull of the bitch working him over.

 

He doesn't recall her name – Amber? Ashley? It was something with a fucking A – and he doesn't really give a fuck. She's looking for a deal on some oxy and he's got the best shit. But she's low on cash – about three hundred dollars low – and she aint got much to offer except her body. He's in just enough of a mood to take her up on it too.

 

Her lips are painted red, cheeks hallowing as she moves from the base of his cock to suck the sensitive tip. Her technique is quality, that's for sure. But he doesn't need her to be good. Just needs her to get him off to help with the edge that he wouldn't be able to scratch until Crystal got off work this evening. It's three in the afternoon and he ain't in the mood to wait that long. So this bitch is just what he needs right now.

 

Justin breaths heavily, grunting when she lowers herself along his length and takes him deep in her throat, electing a hiss as she makes like she's swallowing his dick down, her throat constricting deliciously over the head.

 

“Fuck!” He rasps out, digging his fingers firmly into her hair and tugging as she hums a little chuckle around his dick, the vibrations driving him crazy. “Fucking dirty bitch, ain't ya?”

 

She looks up at him through long lashes and he peers at her through the bottom of his Oakley shades. He keeps her gaze as she slowly moves up to the tip and pops him free just enough to pull back and deliver kitten licks along the underside of his cock, her red nails glinting as she has her left hand working the base while her right hand finds his balls.

 

Justin grunts in approval, pulling his gaze away to lean his head back against the seat, staring out the front window.

 

His slack posture tightens up as his eyes swivel across the the road of the trailer park in time to stop on Kathleen Winters place... Where Missy is standing on the front porch, lighting up a cigarette. Her hair is down and spilling along her shoulders and her curved body is dressed in shorts and a baby blue tank top, feet free of sandals as she pushes herself up to sit on the rickety railing of the porch and stares out across the trailer park.

 

The sight of her – like it always does – makes his chest clench painfully. His hand grips the steering wheel tightly and he knows his grip on the blonde named bitch below him is now probably painful. But he hardly notices as he watches Missy push her hair back and tuck it behind her ear, showing off the smooth length of her neck.

 

She was beautiful. Broken and lost and sad... But fuck, she was still so damn beautiful.. And it fucking pissed him off.

 

Below him, the girl whined and he tore his eyes away to look down, scoffing as he loosened up his hold on her but still kept his hand firm on the back of her head, pushing her down impatiently. He wasn't in the mood to be teased anymore.

 

Luckily the bitch got the point and had her lips wrapped around his cock, bobbing her head to a steady rhythm as her tongue moved as much as she could. Justin flexed his hips up, shoving more of his cock down her throat and groaning in satisfaction as she gagged a bit, caught of guard.

 

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and rocked his hips ever so slightly, doing his best to not rock the jeep and draw attention to himself. No one usually came around to bother him. He made it clear to call his work cell if anyone needed anything done. Most of the time, though, the residence handled their own shit. So he wasn't worried about anyone coming up on them.

 

Feeling his balls tightening up, Justin smacked his head back and looked away from the bitch working his dick, eyes blurring slightly as he fought back to release. He had a reputation for lasting awhile and this bitch was giving him a run for his money but no way was he gonna blow his load just yet.

 

Blinking his sight back to normal, his jaw tightened and he sneered as his eyes unintentionally searched for Missy's form... And found her sitting on the lap of the Gimp, who'd wheeled out onto the porch and was wrapped around Missy. He watched the asshole and Missy speak slowly to one another, the Gimp petting Missy's hair and the two sharing tender kisses-

 

“ _Why don't you ever kiss me, Justin?” Missy asked beside him on the couch as the watched something on TV._

 

“ _The fuck you talking about, I kiss ya.” He huffed, scowling at her._

 

“ _I don't mean shoving your tongue down my throat. I mean... Why don't you kiss me like you love me?”_

 

“ _... That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard, Missy. Kissing is just kissing. Ain't no ways to kiss that says I love you.”_

 

He could still see the hurt look on her face. He could still see the way she'd began to shy from him over time. How she'd run her mouth saying stupid shit like that... How he'd blacked out when his fist made contact with her face, rage and anger at her growing distance and stupid fucking mouth just pissed him off... How his stomach sank when the bruise from his fist blossomed across her jawline... How he hadn't cared about it.

 

“Fuck!” Justin gasped, jerking as he pushes her down at his sudden and unplanned release, shuddering as she chocked and gurgled around his cock as he spilled himself inside her.

 

He held her in place on his cock a few seconds longer before ripping her off, breathing wildly as she gasped and coughed, his cum dripping from her swollen lips and eyes wide, nostrils flaring. She's looking at him like she's stoned out. From lust or some other substance, fuck only knows. Tongue darting out to lick her painted lips as he catches himself.

 

His eyes fall on the Winters porch- It's empty, any sign of Missy and asshole Richie gone.

 

“Not bad.” Justin finally rasps, digging into his glove compartment for the small bag of oxy he had stashed to give her later, tossing it at her as he tucked him self away, almost snorting at her shaking and eager grabs for the bag while she fixed her mussed up hair and lipstick.

 

“Get the fuck out. Better pay me next time.” He grunted, reaching across her to open the door and shove it open, snapping his fingers at her to hurry her ass out.

 

She huffed at him but otherwise jumped out, stuffing the bag down the front of her shirt and almost tripping before she slammed his door shut and made way for wherever she parked her own car. Justin didn't care as long as she fucked off.

 

Turning the Jeep on, Justin rolled down his window before shutting it off, leaving the keys in the ignition as he palmed his gym shorts for his cigarettes and lighter.

 

He needed a fucking smoke.


End file.
